


What grows from pain

by Inamioly



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inamioly/pseuds/Inamioly
Summary: Lucy Chen is acting weird. And Tim is getting worried.Warning: Non descriptive/ Non graphic mentions of rape.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is the first chapter. This was requested to me by a friend.  
> Warning: although I will not post explicit scenes or descriptions, there will be mentions of rape.

 

 

“My Boot’s acting weird.”

Agent Tim Bradford sighed, feeling equal parts frustrated and annoyed, and looked expectantly at both women. They were all grabbing a quick lunch between calls.

“Weirder than Boots usually act, you mean?” Angela inquired without even glancing up from her sandwich.

“I’m being serious… she’s all… blah, I don’t know how to explain it, I don’t speak girl.” Tim rolled his eyes.

Talia smacked him in the shoulder. “And you almost had me fooled, what with all that seemingly real concern for a human being other than yourself.”

“Hey!” He complained, squinting his eyes threateningly. “I worry about people. Just not a lot. But anyway, I’m really worried about Chen. She’s just… not herself, lately.”

“How so?” Talia asked, more for his sake than due to personal interest.

“Well… she’s quieter. Does everything I ask her to do _before_ I even say the words. And the other day she even told me how much she _appreciated_ everything I had taught her, including all the teasing and messing with her.” Tim’s eyes were wide, and his frown deepened as his friends remained apparently unconcerned. “How do you not find this weird?”

“I find it good. Excellent, actually.” Talia shrugged.

“Ideal, even.” Angela concurred, slightly envious. “I wish my Boot was that well-trained.” She murmured wistfully.

“He’d need a good trainer for that.” Tim smirked, and groaned in pain again as Angela smacked right where he’d been hit by Talia. “But still… I have a bad feeling. And I don’t like having those. I don’t like caring, but that’s what happens when we have sad little rookies following us around every day and depending on us for every single freaking thing.”

“Are you done venting?”

“No. Are you always this empathetic, Bishop?”

“No. I’m usually even less, but I’m feeling generous today. Your sad little rookie is coming this way, and I just thought you wouldn’t particularly enjoy her finding out you actually care about her.”

Tim winced ever so slightly as he thought of the implications that revelation would have on their partnership – the most important one being she would lose the (sadly little) remaining fear she felt towards him – and turned his head around to see. Chen was indeed coming their way, having finished eating before her two sidekicks. Her expression was the same one she had been sporting the past few weeks: tense, professional and – dare he say – a little sad.

“Agent Bradford, I’m ready. If you want, I can go back to the shop while you finish eating and start running some plates."

Tim eyed her intently, scrutinizing her words, her posture, her expression in search for an explanation as to why he felt so out of sorts regarding her. Running plates was, in fact, quite a good idea, and he had no idea why it made him so uncomfortable to hear her so competently suggest it.

Talia coughed discreetly, bringing him back from his thoughts.

“Uh, sure. Go ahead. I… huh, I expect at least 35 plates done before I get there.”

Chen smiled. “And I wouldn’t expect any less.”

As Chen walked away, Angela laughed mockingly. “Oh, yeah, I see what you mean, Poor you, boo hoo, you have an actually competent Boot you no longer need to order around to get things done. I feel for you. Really.”

“Shut up.” Tim mumbled, and took an indifferent bite out of his hot dog.

TR

They had been driving around for almost an hour without a call getting in. It was an unusually hot day, and people were probably either enjoying the beach or conserving energy at home.

Yes, it was a slow day, and the quiet, sombre mood in the car was not aiding Tim in his valiant efforts to stay awake.

“Boot, say something. I’m this close to taking an involuntary nap behind this wheel, and it’s your duty to prevent your TO from causing an accident of potentially massive proportions.”

He saw her smile slightly from the corner of his eye. Without taking her eyes off the road, she leaned comfortably into her seat. “What would you like to talk about?”

Tim rolled his eyes. “Anything that will keep me awake.”

Chen chuckled quietly. “Sorry. I’m not really used to you wanting to chit chat in the shop.”

“Never stopped you before.”

“True.” The sad smile returned, and Tim frowned slightly in response. “Well-”

_All units, be advised, blue Mercedes heading North in Ground Street with units in pursuit._

Tim all but sighed in relief. Finally some action.

“We’re close. We’ll intercept it. Tag us in-”

“Already on it.” Chen nodded, picking up the radio and responding.

They headed towards Ground Street, speeding up as they began hearing the syrens. A dark blue Mercedes and four police cars came out of a narrow street and passed by them. Tim sped up to keep up with the chase, but as they were reaching a turnabout two of the police cars collided with a truck.

Chen gasped, and Tim all but hit both cars from behind, missing them by an inch.

“Hold on.” He instructed, his gaze fixed on the blue Mercedes that kept going ahead. He was about to tell her to call in the accident, when he realized she was already doing it. “Good job, Boot. Now keep your eyes on the road. This jackass has skills, and something tells me this isn’t going to be easy.”

“Got it.”

Both kept their focus on the chase, wincing every time the Mercedes almost ran over a pedestrian.

“This guy’s a menace. What the hell is he thinking?”

“There’s a street fair a few blocks from here. If he reaches there…” She murmured, looking at him worriedly.

“Yeah.” He answered, curtly. “Let’s hope he crashes before that.”

No more than three minutes later, one of the patrol cars bumped the Mercedes from behind, forcing him off the road in what was probably the last deserted part of the street. The Mercedes lost control and headed into an open field that was sometimes used as an illegal parking spot, and eventually stopped. Tim left the car along with Chen and they both took cover as they waited to see what would happen. Smoke was coming out of the front of the car, and the driver’s door slowly opened. A man in his early forties came out of the car with his hands in the air, as instructed by the officers, and was immediately cuffed.

Tim smiled, content. “Now this was a chase. You see, Boot? Adrenaline. That’s what I needed to stay awake. B-” He glanced around in search for her, and found she was no longer by the car. In fact, she was nowhere to be seen.

He stood up. “Boot?”

No answer.

Looking around, he spotted her behind a brick wall that had probably once belonged to a now demolished house. As he reached where she stood, he saw that she was hunched forward, vomiting.

“Boot?”

He heard her gasp slightly, only to vomit once more. Approaching her carefully, he spoke more gently than he had initially thought.

“You sick, Boot?”

She didn’t answer and kept breathing heavily. Tim thought he heard a sob, but surely he had misheard. Chen didn’t cry. And even if she did, she wouldn’t _sob_. Not in front of him.

She mumbled something.

“What?”

“I made sure he was contained before I…” She repeated, without moving from her position. “I didn’t leave… I didn’t l-leave you without backup. I…”

“Sure, that’s not what I’m…” He sighed. “Chen, listen, you’re really starting to worry me, so I would appreciate if-”

“Okay.”

“Huh?”

“Okay.” Chen murmured, and then straightened up with difficulty. “I’ll tell you. I had to, someday, anyway.”

“Okay.” Tim assented, more than a little wary of her tone. “You feeling better?”

Chen smiled a sad smile. “Yeah. Thanks.”

“What…?”

Chen shrugged and looked him straight in the eye. “I messed up.” Her lower lip trembled ever so slightly. “I got drunk one night, got r- raped and…” A sob escaped her, and soon she was collapsing into his arms.

Tim held her, a blank expression on his face. Angry thoughts ran furiously inside his head, and the only thing that was keeping him from physically reacting to her revelation was the fact that he knew if he let go she would collapse on the floor.

“And two weeks ago I found out  that I’m pregnant.”

Tim’s heart painfully skipped a beat.

 

 


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for the feedback I have been receiving. Hope you keep enjoying it, and review so I know what you are thinking!

They got in the car in silence. Tim had called Grey and requested that they be taken off active call duty, and Grey had acquiesced. Tim’s tone had been final enough for the sergeant not to question it.

He had to remind himself several times to slow down. Stress was finally catching up to him, and the numbness he initially felt had at last dissipated, leaving him with increasingly burning anger. One glance towards Chen, though, and the anger he felt transformed into a painful heaviness in his chest.

“Where are we going?” She asked softly.

“Someplace quiet.” He answered and heard her exhale in relief.

“Okay.”

They drove around for what seemed like hours, and finally reached Tim’s intended destination. A secluded public garden, that was rarely crowded. In fact, as far as their eyes could see, it was deserted.

They walked around in silence until they saw a park bench and the T.O. motioned for Lucy to sit beside him. She complied and stared at the ground, an almost stoic expression on her face.

“It was stupid, really.”

“I don’t need an explanation, I just…” Tim shook his head and sighed. “Damn it, Chen, I’m… I’m sorry.”

Lucy looked away and he heard her sob again. Hesitantly, he placed a comforting hand on her back, and relaxed when she leaned slightly into his touch instead of backing away.

“We dated for a month and a half.” She started, her voice quivering. “I… I broke up with him the night that he… uhm…” She sighed. “I went to his house to tell him I wanted to break up. We talked, he seemed fine with it. And he offered me a beer… I should have known.” She shook her head, frustrated, and he rubbed her back. “He spiked it. I woke up later on his sofa with him on top of me… tried to push him away but he was too strong, apparently-”

“And you were drugged.” Tim interrupted.

“Yes. I suppose that also… but anyway, afterwards I guess the effect of the drugs was wearing off, and when he turned around I hit him right in the head with a picture frame. He fell down.” She chanced an expectant glance at him.

“You subdued him?” Tim asked, unable to keep pride off his tone.

“Yeah.” She leaned back into the bench and he turned his whole body to face her. “And then I called it in. Pacific Division sent a patrol car, and he got arrested. I went to the hospital.”

Tim waited for her to continue, but she just focused on her trembling hands. Her breathing was becoming more laboured, and she was almost hyperventilating. He grabbed one of her hands.

“Lucy Chen.” He squeezed her hand. “You mean to tell me you subdued that… low life asshole… on your own?”

She looked at him with a thankful, yet unsteady, smile. “Yeah, I guess.”

“You guess? You did exactly that, Boot.” He smiled a small smile back. “Good girl.”

A mixture of a chuckle and a sob escaped her lips. “Thanks, Tim.” She paused and then sighed again. “He actually pled guilty, you know? So I guess at least that part is over and done with.”

Tim winced internally as he was once again reminded of the second part of her revelation.

“You said you went to the hospital…” He started, and she nodded.

“Yes. And they gave me all kinds of meds and ran all the tests. They even gave me the morning after pill. But they warned me to get tested anyway. Apparently, it doesn’t work every time.”

“And you did.”

“Hmm.” She nodded once more, and her eyes filled with tears. “I’m two and a half months pregnant, Tim.” She was now openly weeping, and he pursed his lips in anger and pulled her to him.

Lucy relaxed into his arms, and cried. She cried for almost half an hour. He wondered if she had cried at all before that day.

They stayed in that position, Tim supporting her weight and rubbing her back soothingly and not knowing what to say to make it better. All he wanted to say involved cussing, and all he wanted to do was track the bastard down and beat him within an inch of his life.

“Have you decided?” He didn’t need to elaborate further.

“I’m keeping it.”

Her tone was certain yet sad. Tim wasn’t surprised, but he still hurt for her. This empathy thing sucked; he could actually feel a pain tug at his chest. He pulled her closer and heard as her breathing progressively slowed down into a more normal pace.

He glanced at his watch. It was almost dinner time.

“You hungry? It’s almost seven.”

Lucy looked up from his chest, startled. “Already?”

“Yup.”

She smiled sheepishly. “Can we go for tacos?” She all but implored, and he rolled his eyes in pretend annoyance.

“Oh, I see how this is going to be from now on.”

She smacked his chest lightly. “Please?”

“Fine.” Tim stood up and was quickly followed by an almost grinning Lucy. He almost teased her about it, but was too content to see a glimpse of her old self to do something that could ruin it.

\--------------------------------------------------------

They parked the car in front of the first taco stand they came across. Lucy all but sprinted towards the queue and Tim followed, more than a little amused at her sudden change in mood.

“What’s it going to be?” The clerk asked them.

“The regular for me, and for her…” Tim motioned for Lucy to speak.

“The regular, also.”

“What, no weird request? Like pineapple and ham?” Tim teased her.

Lucy rolled her eyes. “Too early for that. For now, predictable food constitutes delicious food.”

“Good to know.”

They sat at a table to eat, and Tim could see her fidgeting.

“Something on your mind?”

Lucy frowned. “Just the future.” He waited for her to continue, and she sighed. “I was really looking forward to finishing my training.”

“And… you’re not looking forward to it anymore?” He questioned, confused at the finality in her tone.

She eyed him, frustrated. “Well, I can’t exactly go around chasing bad guys with a tiny human growing inside me, can I?”

Ah.

“We’ll work something out.”

“Promise?” She asked, a small hopeful smile reaching her eyes.

“I don’t go around wasting my time on people I don’t believe will succeed. You’ll need to speak to Grey, and training will probably get postponed, but… we’ll manage.” He replied, gruffly and attempting to look detached.

Which he failed.

Incredibly so, if her thankful and slightly incredulous smile was any indication.

“You truly are something special, Tim. Thank you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so front desk duty wasn’t so bad.

All things considered.

Every single little thing considered.

She had been working for exactly one hour and twenty-two minutes, and already she had dealt with a disgruntled ex-boyfriend who wanted her ex-girlfriend arrested for emotional damage to his soul, four lost wallets, one lost notebook – seriously – and five – _five!_ – he-called-me-an-ugly-word complaints. What on earth were these people _on_? 8 a.m. was not the time to be this socially active, least of all on a Sunday.

“Is this always this busy?” Lucy asked Jones. Jones had been working front desk for years, and apparently loved it. She had been doing it for a month and, well…

Jones grinned. “Sometimes worse.”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “I don’t know where you find the energy to grin at this time of day… especially considering…” She gestured around her.

He mock slapped her hand. “Front desk duty is a privilege. The sooner you learn it, the better. Now work, rookie.”

Lucy sighed playfully and turned to the waiting area. “Next!”

\-------------------------

A boy around fifteen years old approached her.

“Hi. I was wondering if I could get a ride.”

“Sorry?” Lucy frowned in confusion.

“Yeah, I’m going to the cinema with some friends and since my mom couldn’t take me she dropped me off here so I could get a ride from you. She said it’s your duty, or something. Keeping me safe, you know.”

Lucy stared blankly at him.

“The movie starts in 45 minutes.” He provided, helpfully, mistaking her lack of response for honest confusion. “But don’t worry, my mom gave me money for snacks, so I don’t think you’re required to give me any.”

\-------------------------

 “Mr. Scott… I told you already. Vaccine shots are not a service that we provide here.”

The forty year-old man groaned in annoyance. “And I already told _you_ that I need one now but my doctor is on holidays. So call whoever you need to call to make it happen, and in the meantime I’ll wait right here.”

Lucy exhaled deeply and closed her eyes in order to calm herself. “Mr. Scott, let’s see if I can get you to understand…”

\-------------------------

“But why can’t you just do it? Aren’t you worried about his safety? Or mine? Because if I do it, his heart will be broken and I will feel like a horrible person.”

“Ma’am, we definitely can’t break up with your boyfriend for you. Very few things are certain in this world, but that’s one of them for sure.”

\--------------------------

“I understand what you are saying, but it’s not illegal for the owners of the supermarket to place items in the top shelf, no matter how difficult it is for you to reach them.”

“But don’t you get how humiliating it is for a man like me to have to ask the clerk for help because I’m not _tall_ enough?”

\-------------------------

“Morn-”

“Hold on a moment, I’ll get to you in a second.” Lucy requested in her most politically correct voice, without turning her gaze away from the reports she was filing.

“Second’s up, Boot.”

Her head shot up and she grinned. “Tim.”

“Is front desk duty really so bad that you actually look glad to see me?” He inquired, eyebrows raised, but she could see he was teasing her.

“Don’t even joke. I had no idea one could actually have headaches on a Sunday.” He eyed her worriedly and she quickly smiled. “Figure of speech.”

Tim didn’t look convinced, but also didn’t press it. Instead he turned to Jones, who was happily chatting with an old lady who had come to file a missing cat report. “Jones, I’m stealing my  rookie for an hour.”

Jones looked at them like he was about to contest, but then shrugged. “Bring me a lemon cupcake from that new café and we have a deal.”

“Where are we going for lunch?” Lucy asked.

“Who said anything about lunch?” Tim said, nonchalant, but couldn’t keep a straight face and laughed as Lucy eyed him, appalled. “Chill, Boot. I know better than to keep you from your food. What do you feel like today?”

“Vegetarian.” Lucy smiled innocently, and it was Tim’s turn to look horrified. “Kidding. I’ve been dreaming about ribs since… I don’t know… forever.”

He slapped the back of her head playfully, and they exited the station.

\-------------------------------

“You do know it’s not very healthy to choke on food, no matter how delicious it is, right?”

Tim was trying to hide his amusement. His Boot was currently happily – and rapidly – chewing on a bone, clearly not worried about getting her hands – and face – dirty. It didn’t help matters that they had brought lunch to a park bench, as had become tradition.

“Shut up. You don’t get to mock me. You get to chase bad guys with big guns all day long, while the biggest rush I get working front desk is when a puppy walks through the front door like it’s nobody’s business and sits right on my lap.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Seriously? A puppy?”

Lucy cracked a grin. “Yeah. All kidding aside, it was pretty fun. I got to keep it for almost half an hour before Grey showed up and gave it to some shelter lady.”

“Sounds like your morning was way better than mine. Briggs was late again.”

Lucy patted his shoulder condescendingly. “Oh. I’m sorry to hear that. I know how obsessive you are about that.”

Tim tried to scowl, but chuckled instead. “It’s not an obsession when it’s a healthy habit. And anyway, you at least were well trained enough to actually be on time.” He sighed.

She looked as if she were about to retort something witty – she had this particular _face_ before a witty retort –, but stopped herself, and then smiled sadly. “Sorry about that.”

Tim internally reprimanded himself. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

“Yeah, I know.” She nodded. “But I’m still sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He nudged her shoulder softly. “So…” He cleared his throat. “How are things?”

“Since yesterday?” She retorted, playfully, but saw he was being serious and sobered up. “You know… same. Nolan and Jackson have been great. They sometimes surprise me at home with popcorn and a movie.” She thought fondly of the previous night, when Jackson had called ahead and asked what ice cream flavour she was craving and then arrived with five bowls of it. “I’m lucky for that. For them.”

“That’s good, Boot.”

“And I’ve been going to therapy.” Tim’s eyes shot up, surprised, and she shrugged. “I guess it’s doing me some good. I no longer have panic attacks, or if I do they aren’t as debilit-”

“You had panic attacks?”

“Oh, sorry, I forgot I didn’t tell you.” She winced, apologetic. “But I’m getting much better. Really.” She tried to assure him, but concern never left him. “I didn’t want to worry you.”

“Worry me? Boot, I’m already worried. This whole… thing… I know I like to play it off as if I don’t give a damn, but you can’t surely still think I don’t care about you.”

“I don’t.” She murmured, unable to meet his eyes.

“Good.” He lifted her chin. “Because as much as you are a pain in my ass sometimes, I… you can tell me things. If you want to, I mean. I’ll listen.”

“Thanks.” She smiled, and he could almost swear her eyes got moisty. She cleared her throat. “Now stop getting me all worked up. If I end up crying, you’ll suffer, I promise you that.” She slapped his chest playfully.

“Hey, it’s not my fault you’re unusually emotional.” He smirked, and allowed for her to lean slightly against his shoulder. “How… huh, how are things with the baby?”

“Okay. Four months going strong. Doctor says everything’s fine.” Lucy placed her hand on her stomach. He wondered if she knew she had been doing that a lot more the past few weeks.

“You showing yet?”

“Only if you squint really hard.” She looked up and saw his doing just that and smirking that infuriating smirk of his. “Don’t. If you make me feel fat, I’ll make you buy me dinner.”

He laughed. “How would that help?”

“Shut up. You now owe me dinner. I’ll collect whenever I see fit.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “Wow. Now I’m worried.”

“Make that dinner and lunch.”

“Brat.”

“Jerk.”

“I’ll never kidnap you from Jones again.”

“Sorry. All’s forgiven. Did I ever tell you that you rock?”

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a tiny bit of fluff at the end of this one. Feel free to tell me what you thought!

If his calculations were correct, she’d be stepping out of her building in two minutes. While Lucy wasn’t a stickler for punctuality like Tim was, she still wasn’t really fond of being late – only on a less obsessive level –, and if she didn’t leave in the next two minutes or so that’s what was going to happen. Especially if she were going to take the bus.

He stared at the door and leaned against the lamppost lazily. Soon enough, a nearly sprinting Lucy opened the front door and headed towards the bus stop.

Tim cleared his throat.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He resisted the urge to laugh as she visibly winced and looked back.

“Oh. Tim. Hi.”

“Yeah, hi.” Tim smirked back. She glanced back at the bus stop and saw the bus approaching. “Don’t even think about it, Boot. Get in, I’ll drive you.” He rolled his eyes. When she didn’t move, he placed a hand on her back and guided her towards his car. “Geez, talk about being stubborn.”

She grudgingly started walking – almost stomping her feet, he realised, to his own amusement – and they both got in the car.

“How did you know?” Lucy asked, after a few minutes in silence.

“I know everything, Boot. You should know that already.” He smirked. “Angela told me Jackson told her neither him nor Nolan could go with you this time.”

“And so you thought you’d go with me?” She asked, harsher than he expected.

He tried to conceal his surprise with a shrug. “I thought I’d at least drive you, so you wouldn’t have to go by bus.” He chanced a glance at her. “Seriously, Lucy? By bus? It’d be dark by the time you got back.”

“I can protect myself, if needed.” She mumbled, while fumbling with her bracelet.

Tim sighed. “Never said you couldn’t. I’m only saying you shouldn’t have to.”

Lucy groaned and leant back into the seat. “Thanks.”

Tim chuckled. “You don’t sound overly thankful. But you’re welcome.”

He knew she was going through something he couldn’t even begin to understand. There were good days, bad days, terrible days, and numb days, and Tim had seen them all. She was now six months pregnant, and her bump was growing more and more each day. She hadn’t fully embraced yet the visible part of her pregnancy, and Tim had seen her get uncomfortable at how people gushed about how pretty she looked with her baby bump. So Tim did the exact opposite. Well, not the exact opposite, but he would tease her – lightly, or he would risk getting punched – and wouldn’t stop until she cracked at least the smallest of smiles.

However, as much as she didn’t like looking pregnant, he had seen her get increasingly comfortable with the idea of a baby coming into her life, and her bad mood surrounding this doctor’s appointment didn’t add up. She’d usually leave the doctor’s office and send him an excited text telling him all about it.

“I might be finding out today if it’s a boy or a girl.” She whispered, breaking the silence.

Tim raised his eyebrows. “Oh? I thought it was playing hard to get, and you wouldn’t be able to find out until much later.”

Lucy nodded. “Yes, but Dr. Hollis said that even the sneaky babies are more cooperative by the end of the fifth month. So since I’m one week past six months…”

“Right…” Tim pursed his lips, unsure what to respond.

“Yep.” Lucy sighed.

More silence. Tim knew they were less than ten minutes away from the doctor’s office, and he didn’t want her to go into the appointment feeling… whatever she was feeling that was making her look so broken.

“Well, I for one hope it’s a girl.”

“You do?” She looked up from the road and stared inquisitively at him.

“Hmm.” He nodded. “I’m going to enjoy seeing you suffer through tea parties, crying over boys, and make-up.” He smirked, and ducked away as she tried to smack him in the shoulder. “Hey, careful, I’m driving, you mad woman.”

“You’re mean.” She pouted, but he could hear a smile in her voice. “If – If  I have a daughter, she’s going be into sports, not… girly stuff. And if she does enjoy… tea parties, I’ll make sure she asks you, or Jackson, or Nolan, to keep her company. I bet you, particularly, will look lovely in a dress.” Lucy smirked back at him, and couldn’t hold the laughter that erupted from her mouth as she pictured it.

“Funny Boot.” Tim looked less than amused, and he just knew he had even paled a little – probably since he was fairly certain it’d be incredibly difficult to say no to any daughter of her, if Lucy was anything to go by. Not that he would ever admit it, of course.

She shrugged, content. “Well, I try.”

He ruffled her hair, and she protested, trying to keep his hands away from her head, until she gasped.

“What?” Tim stopped instantly and eyed her worriedly. His worry turned into confusion as he saw her smile.

“Stop the car.”

“Huh?”

“Stop the car, Tim, please.”

“I can’t st-”

“Yes, you can.” She pointed to a gas station entrance. “Turn right here, and stop the car. C’mon, quickly.”

He did as she said, out of sheer bewilderment and more than a small portion of nervousness.

“Give me your hand.” She commanded and grabbed his hand when he wouldn’t budge. She rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Men.”

She placed his hand over her stomach and he let his fingers drop lightly onto her bump, looking at her quizzically. “What are you-”

“Wait. I’m pretty sure that you’ll be able to feel it.” She squinted, as if she was concentrating on something, and then she pressed his hand against her stomach. Surely enough, Tim felt something kick back. He gasped.

“What was that? Was that…?”

“Yes.” Lucy flashed him a smile – a true smile. “I’ve been able to feel it since month four and a half, sort of. But the book said that by now other people would be able to feel it too. I just thought you…” She trailed off, suddenly sounding self-conscious, as if she was only realising then what she had done. She slowly let go of his hand. “Sorry, got caught up in the moment.”

But he wasn’t listening to her. At least, not completely. He kept his hand on her bump and lightly tapped it again. He smiled when he felt something tap back. “This is so… cool.” He grinned at her, finally looking her straight in the eye, and instantly felt her relax. “It… you really have a little person inside you, Chen.”

“You only figured that out now?” She teased.

“Or it could be an alien with hands.” He shrugged, and ducked away once more from her hand. “What do you think, little one? Are you a little person or a little alien?”

“Stop confusing my kid before it’s even born.” Lucy scolded sternly. “You’re a human, kiddo. Don’t listen to Tim, he’s just silly. Very, very silly.”

Tim felt another kick and chuckled. “Good luck trying to convince your little person of that. I think it likes me already.”

Lucy rolled her eyes and smiled fondly into her belly. “It’s okay to make mistakes, kid. You’re still a baby. I’ll teach you the right way to deal with him when we finally meet.”

Tim met Lucy’s gaze and matched her smile. All of a sudden, her phone starts beeping and she winces. “Shoot. This is my fifteen-minutes-until-appointment alarm.”

He cleared his throat and took his hand from her stomach. “Right. We’d better get going.”

They resumed their ride in silence, and soon enough he was parking the car in front of the practice’s building.

“Here we are.” He stated unnecessarily.

“Yes.” She nodded and turned to face him. “I should be going.”

“I’ll be right here.” He smiled reassuringly.

“Thanks.” She murmured and opened the door to get out of the car. As she was closing it, she got back in.

“Boot?” He inquired, confused.

“I was thinking… now that you and my little person have officially met, would you like to… see it?”

Lucy eyed him expectantly, and Tim’s heart started racing. He knew she was probably asking him to come out of nervousness on her part, but he couldn’t deny a part of him felt _something_ when she did.

He covered her trembling hand with his own. “I’d really like that.”

\----------------------------------

And so he did. He went into the clinic with Lucy, all the while trying not to let his own nervousness show. He watched her tell the receptionist she had arrived, and let her guide him into the chairs to wait for the doctor.

“Dr. Hollis is very nice.”

“I’m glad.”

They waited for a total of seven minutes – not that Tim was counting or anything – and then a kind-looking fifty year-old lady in scrubs came to get them.

“Lucy.” She hugged the rookie. “So good to see you.”

“You too, Dr. Hollis.” The doctor looked at Tim questioningly. “Oh, this is Tim. He’s my… friend.” Lucy glanced at him from the corner of her eye, and Tim smiled and shook the doctor’s hand.

“Good. Come on in, then.”

They entered the doctor’s office, and Lucy started her account of the previous weeks. She spoke about how she was slowly starting to enjoy – or at least tolerate – front desk duty, how her appetite was increasing each day, and how she hadn’t vomited at all since month three.

“That’s very good. Anything else on your mind, or should we go and have a look?” Lucy just shook her head and Dr. Hollis gave her a scrub and motioned for her to go put it on. “You know the drill, Lucy.”

Lucy nodded and went to lie down on the bed. Tim positioned himself beside Lucy’s head and watched as she pulled her shirt up, exposing her stomach. She looked up at him a little timidly and he gently squeezed her shoulder.

“Now, let’s see if we can get a clear look at your elusive baby.”

The doctor carefully placed the gel onto Lucy’s bump and glided the transducer across it. Tim listened in wonder as the baby’s heartbeat was loud against the silence that had set in the room.

“Here it is.” Dr. Hollis brought Tim back from his trance with a satisfied smile. “Do you still want to know, dear?”

“Yes.” Lucy said with certainty. Tim saw her hand start to shake and tentatively grabbed it. She held on to it and Tim sucked in a breath in anticipation.

“You’re having a little girl, Lucy. A very healthy little girl.”

The following minutes passed in a blur. The doctor stepped out of the room to do God knows what. Tim remembered feeling the sudden impulse to brush Lucy’s cheek. He remembered whispering in her ear how good a job she had done. But most of all, he remembered thinking he’d be fine with not ever moving from that very spot.

When the doctor came back, however, both agents cleared their throats and Lucy sat up, accepting a paper towel. While she was cleaning the gel off of her stomach, Tim grinned.

“I was right!”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this chapter as much as I enojoyed writing it! Your comments have been amazing, thank you! They sure keep me going

Tim was running late. He’d stopped by the new coffeeshop on his way back to the station, and took his time admiring the pastries and wondering what Lucy was feeling like today. It had been three weeks since her doctor’s appointment, and things had undoubtedly been… different.

For starters, his mind went rogue. He prided himself in being quite the expert at controlling his thoughts, but since that day he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Lucy. Granted, he’d stop himself every time before the thoughts got too wild, but he’d find himself having to do it several times a day.

He’d try to play it off as protective instinct, since most of his fantasies involved him being in her life in a more permanent and central way, being there for her and her baby girl. He’d even picture the little baby, smiling as he thought she’d have her mom’s eyes and hair. But then a glimpse of a kiss between him and Lucy would cross his mind, and he’s stop the fantasy right there. Clearly he had been highly invested in Lucy’s life the past few months, but it had been for a very strong reason. She’d been going through something unimaginable, and if he could make her breathe a little lighter, or smile a bit more often, why shouldn’t he? He didn’t understand why he had to feel so freaking confused for doing something nice for a very nice person.

Then, as if his mind growing a mind of its own weren’t stressful enough, it seemed as if Lucy was more than okay with spending time with him. In fact, she’d go to great lengths to ensure they saw each other at least once every day, even when one of them was off duty. She’d get him a cup of coffee before he went on a call, and she’d even bring him lunch when she knew he had no time to eat during the shift.

Today, however, was one of those days when Lucy was stopping by to have lunch with him, and he wanted to surprise her with a cupcake. She’d been craving those since she’d heard of the new coffeeshop, and had yet to try one.

Staring at the pastries, he settled for a strawberry and lime cupcake. Just as he was paying, his phone started ringing.

“Bradford.”

“Tim.” Grey’s voice sounded hurried. “How far away are you from the station?”

“5 minutes, tops. Why?”

“Something happened. Come as fast as you can. Come through the back door.”

Something in Grey’s words triggered a sense of unease within Tim’s racing mind. Grabbing the paper bag from the counter, he got in the car and drove. Within less than a minute he parked the car near the back door and entered the station.

It was chaos. It was noisy, and chaotic, and even if there was no running around from anyone, Tim could sense their fear.

“Tim, there you are.” Grey waved at him from a desk and motioned for him to join Angela and him. Angela had a strange look in her eyes.

“What happened?”

“First, I need you to promise me you won’t do anything rash.”

Tim’s heart started racing and he forced himself to focus. “You know I can’t do that, especially since you won’t tell me what happened.” He was already running several scenarios in his head, and none looked promising given the apprehensive looks from his colleagues.

Grey appeared to be in deep thought, and Angela rolled her eyes. “There’s a situation. It involves your rookie. Sorry, sir, but he needs to know, and right now we’re wasting precious time.”

“Lucy?” He saw her eyebrows raise slightly at his tone, but she didn’t comment. He clenched his fists. “What about Lucy? She was meeting me for lunch.”

“Sit.” Angela ordered, and physically forced him onto the chair. “She got here and asked me where you were. I told her you’d be here soon, and she said to tell you she was going to say hi to Jones, so that you’d know where to meet her.”

“Yes…” Tim frowned. He still didn’t understand what situation could have arisen from such a normal conversation.

Angela sighed, and her eyes flickered in the direction of the front desk. Tim followed her gaze, and saw five of their colleagues standing guard.

“What happened, Angela?” He demanded harshly.

“Some guy got all upset over something Jones said. He pulled out a gun. Lucy managed to get his attention long enough for everyone to flee… except for her and Jones. And now they’re there, and he’s holding Lucy at gunpoint. We’ve called SWAT, and they’re coming-”

Tim started breathing rapidly, and he could _see_ Angela and Grey were still saying _things_ , but he was no longer listening. He stood up. His entire body felt rigid, too rigid to comfortably move, but at the same time he couldn’t stay still. He felt Grey grab him by the elbow, but he easily got off his grasp.

“Let me go!”

He started running towards the front desk. The five cops standing guard didn’t move.

“We can’t let you go in, Bradford.” Spencer, a guy he’d gone to the academy with, said, sounding apologetic.

“Oh, I’m going in. The only question is if it’s thanks to you, or over you.” Tim tried to sound menacing, but he knew his voice had quivered. He sighed and pursed his lips. “Please, Spence. I need to go in. I can end this. I can talk to him. Please.” He knew by the end his voice was nothing but a broken whisper, but it was all he could manage since his entire mind was filled with heart wrenching scenarios of how everything could play out while they negotiated his going in.

“Let him in.” He heard Grey’s resigned voice. “Don’t make me regret this, Tim.”

Tim didn’t bother to tell him that should things go wrong, he’d have enough regret for the both of them. He inhaled deeply, trying to collect himself, and walked forward as soon as Spencer and the others gave him room to pass.

As soon as he stepped into the front desk area, a loud yell was heard.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?!”

He followed the sound to near the counter and his heart stopped. A dishevelled man around his thirties held a very frightened Lucy close to his chest, his elbow pressing against her neck and a gun pointed at her forehead. Jones was on the other side of the counter, conscious with a bleeding wound on his forehead.

“My name is Tim. I’m an agent and I want to help you.” Never had those words been so hard to utter.

“Don’t come any closer.” He tightened his grip on Lucy’s neck, and Tim saw her gasp slightly. Her white shirt was stained from what he hoped was Jones’ blood and not her own. His fingers clutched his own gun. “Don’t even think about it. If you try anything stupid, I promise this lady is going to suffer. I know you cops are all about no civilian casualties, and whatever, so… I’d do as I say, if I were you.”

Tim raised his hands in agreement. “Fine. No gun. I actually came in here to suggest an exchange.”

“Huh?”

“An exchange. Let her go, and I’ll stay here instead.” Tim saw Lucy’s eyes widen in shock and fear, and her head shaking subtly in disagreement. “SWAT is coming, whether you like it or not. And one thing’s for certain, it’d go a long way if they knew you had voluntarily given up a pregnant hostage. She goes, and I stay, and you still have two hostages.” He glanced at Jones, who nodded in approval.

The man appeared to be thinking it over. “And you’d stay here?”

“Yes. I’ll even give you my weapon.” Tim carefully took it out of the holster, placed it on the ground and sent it his way. The man grabbed the gun with his foot.

“Alright.” He picked up Tim’s gun, and pointed it at him. Then, pointed his own gun at Lucy’s back and motioned for her to start walking. “Go. Go, now, before I change my mind, girl. And you, Agent Bradford, you’d better not try anything, or I press both my fingers and you two die.”

Tim focused on Lucy, watching as she walked unsteadily towards the door, one hand protectively over her stomach. Just as she walked past him, their eyes met, and hers filled with tears. He wanted to reach her then and there and pull her to him, and it took all his strength not to do it. Instead, he watched Spencer take Lucy’s hand and secure her.

The gunman’s voice snapped him away from his thoughts.

“Now it’s just the three of us.”

\------------------------------------------

Lucy couldn’t see straight. Her eyes wouldn’t cooperate, and she was feeling dizzy. Everyone was poking and prodding at her, asking if she was alright, but her eyes were betraying her and her mouth wouldn’t move.

She heard Jackson’s voice over the crowd saying they should move her to somewhere quiet, and she couldn’t even voice her refusal. She wanted to see Tim. She wanted to be there in case he needed her. She felt two pairs of arms guide her towards a room with bad lighting and a couch.

“Lucy?” She knew it was Angela, and she tried to reassure her that she was okay, she just needed to see Tim.

“I think she’s in shock.” Jackson’s concerned whisper almost made sense. If she was in shock, that would explain why she couldn’t speak.

“Maybe.” She felt Angela’s hand squeeze her shoulder. “Lucy. Lucy… can you hear me?”

She managed a nod, and instantly relaxed slightly.

“Good. Lucy… I need you to breathe. It will be alright. Breathe, and you are going to feel much better, I promise.”

Lucy felt her eyes fill with tears once more. “I… I…”

“Shh.” Jackson grabbed her hand. “Don’t try to speak. Just breathe.”

And Lucy did as she was told. She breathed in, and out, and in, and out. Until she heard a gunshot.

And then she seemed to lose control of everything. She started hyperventilating, her hands started shaking and she lost feeling in her legs.

“She’s having a panic attack.”

The more she gasped for air, the more out of breath she felt. Her chest was starting to hurt, and her arms were cramping. Covering her eyes with her hands, she started crying. Images of Tim dying, or dead, or wounded flooded her mind, and she tried to block them by pressing her hands harder against her eyes.

“I don’t kn-”

“Oh.”

“Lucy.”

The sound of a door opening and closing, and then a voice. That voice. Tim’s voice. Could it be?

“Lucy. Lucy.” Tim’s voice kept calling for her, and she felt his hands cover her own. “C’mon, Boot, give me your hands.”

She shook her head. She wasn’t ready. There was still a chance it wasn’t real.

“Lucy.” He stroked her cheek, and she didn’t think she’d ever heard anyone say her name so gently. “I’m right here.”

“You’re… y- you’re not d-dead?” She pouted involuntarily, and more tears fell from her eyes.

“No. No, honey, I’m not. Open your eyes, you’ll see.”

Lucy slowly lowered her hands, and opened one eye tentatively. Jackson and Angela were gone. Tim. Tim was kneeling in front of her, alive and unhurt, and his own eyes were slightly teary. “You’re here.”

“I told you.” Something between a chuckle and a sob escaped his lips.

She placed a hand on Tim’s cheek. “You’re really here.”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry. I…” She leaned closer, so their foreheads were touching. “God, Tim, I thought you had died. And it… it was unbearable.” She sobbed. “Please, don’t die.”

“Oh, Lucy.” Tim got up and sat down next to her, pulling her close. She rested her head against his chest. “I’m sorry I scared you… but I had to do it. The thought of you…” He cleared his throat. “By the way, were you hurt? Did he hurt you?” He helped her sit straight to get a good look at her. “Do you hurt anywhere?”

Lucy actually smiled at his concern. “You offered to be held at gunpoint to save me, and you’re worried about _me_? I’m fine.” She placed a hand on her bump. “We’re fine. Alive and kicking. And mad that you would think it’s okay to put yourself in danger for us.”

Tim shrugged, nonchalant. “If not for you, then for whom?”

Lucy’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly, and she could almost swear he was averting her eyes. “Tim.”

He was quick to dismiss her with a wave of his hand. “Don’t mind me, it must be the adrenaline.”

On an impulse, she put her arms around his neck and laid her head near his own. Their cheeks were touching. She could feel his warm breath tickling her nose. “We’re so incredibly lucky to have you, Tim. Thank you.”

And she kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6

At first, Talia Bishopp thought she was seeing things. She thought her usually highly accurate and reliable eyes had finally failed her, and somehow it wasn’t as daunting an explanation as the alternative.

Because the alternative just _couldn’t_ be real.

It couldn’t… right?

Ever since the incident with Chen, things had been different. And the changes hadn’t been incredibly drastic or visible, but Talia had been observant – even more than she already was. She’d come into the station right as the guy in cuffs had been taken into interrogation, and Angela had briefed her. She had wanted to go check on Tim immediately, but had been stopped by her friend. No verbal explanation, just a hand on her shoulder and a weird look.

Talia convinced Angela to at least take her to where he was, pinky swearing not to barge into the room. To Talia’s utter surprise, the slightly opened door allowed – just barely – for her to see both officers sitting on the couch next to each other. Chen rested against Tim’s chest, and his arm was draped protectively around the rookie. Talia remembered gaping at Angela, and feeling even more confused as Angela just shrugged.

Had it been that obvious?

So now, two weeks later, she was focused on observing. Noticing things. Being aware of her surroundings. Her eyes were permanently – subtly – squinting, and her lips firmly pursed together.

She noticed how he always seemed the tiniest bit lighter when Chen was around. She’d approach their little T.O. group, all serene and smiling, and he’d tease her. It could be about her hair, or her smile, or her increasingly growing bump. Whatever he chose to tease her about, he’d always phrase it so that it complimented her somehow. And Chen would receive said teasing compliment with a lazy roll of her eyes and a patient smile.

At the end of each shift, he’d pretend to do paperwork until it was time for her to leave as well, and then he’d offer her a ride. Every day. Every day they’d have that conversation, and every day Chen pretended to put up a fight. She’d start grumbling about independence and autonomy and how she was pregnant and not handicapped, and he’d try to argue for the first three minutes and then groan in frustration and wait for her by his car. Every day they’d do this little routine – for _whose_ benefit Talia had no idea – and every day the outcome would be the same: Tim would be waiting for her with the passenger’s door already open and she’d lightly punch his shoulder, followed by a moment when they both smiled sheepishly and ignored Talia’s wave of goodbye.

And the touching. In all fairness, both Tim and Chen were impressively subtle. So subtle Taia wasn’t sure even _they_ realized they were doing it. For example, every morning Chen would use her break to bring Tim coffee. When the coffee cup exchanged hands their fingers would eventually touch – and they’d smile. Really _smile_ , first focused on their own hands, and then for about two seconds they’d gaze into each other. More often than not, Talia would be the one to break the awkward – albeit sweet – moment with a very loud cough, and Tim would quickly think up something witty – and stupid – to say in order to diffuse the tension.

More than once, Talia found Tim’s hand on Chen’s lower back. If Chen noticed, she never appeared to mind, and Talia could almost swear the rookie actually _leaned into_ his touch.

More importantly – and perhaps the most important piece of intel she had gathered so far – he was out-of-this-world protective of her. While Tim was already a very protective kind of T.O., he went out of his way to guarantee Chen was taken care of in every aspect one could think of. He made sure she ate and had regular breaks; he bullied Jones into secretly taking on the most stressful cases; and he threatened – with looks, words or (one time) fists – anyone he heard gossiping about her “situation”.

Talia actually smiled when she thought of the fearful wince Tim elicited from their gossipy colleagues with just one look. She glanced at his desk, where he currently sat focused on filing an incident report.

“I’m heading out.” She announced, standing up and yawning.

Tim looked up from his stack of papers and nodded. “See you tomorrow.”

“You going to crash here?” She asked, nonchalant, her playful smile concealed by her coat.

“No, just finishing up a few things and I’ll be going too.”

“’Kay. Bye.” She left and headed for the locker room for a quick shower.

\---------------------------------------------

Having finished her shower, she quickly put on some clean clothes and prepared to leave. That was, however, until she heard voices in the corridor.

“You want to talk about it?” Tim sounded serious.

“No, thanks.” Chen’s sad response made Talia curse. She needed to leave, but she didn’t want to interrupt _or_ overhear them.

“You sure?”

Chen sighed. “I mean… there’s not much to say. He didn’t contest it. I’ll have full custody. He didn’t even blink, he just signed the papers instantly, according to my lawyer.”

“Did you want him to…?”

“No, of course not.” Chen was quick to assure him, and Talia was sure she heard the beginning of a sob. “It’s just…” Sob. “She’s not even here yet and already she’s missing out.”

“C’mere.” Tim’s hushed tone got muffled as Talia figured he had pulled Lucy into an embrace. “Your kid’ll want for nothing. She’ll have everything she could ask for.”

“But she’s _unwanted_. By an asshole, no doubt, and I thank the lord for this small mercy, but it still counts as one less person to love her.” She sniffed. “He didn’t even want to know if it was a boy or a girl, or when she’d be born… can you imagine, not even…? Your own kid.”

“No.” Tim declared, quietly, and Talia could sense his anger. “No, I can’t imagine that.”

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, long enough for Talia to wonder if they had left the corridor. Just as she was about to leave, she heard Tim clear his throat.

“I think this goes without saying, but I’ll say it anyway. Whatever you need – both of you – I’m there. I’m… it’s completely your choice, of course, but I-”

A mixture of a sob and a giggle escaped Chen’s lips. “You’re going to make me cry for real.”

“Because that _never_ happens these days.” His sarcastic remark was accompanied by a playful tone.

“Jerk.”

“Brat.”

“Thank you.”

Although Talia had no way of seeing what happened next, she just  _knew_.

And she smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank - again, and as many times as I can - everyone who keeps reviewing this story and encouraging me! This pairing is really something to write, and it means a lot to see a lot of people think so too **

It was just past three in the morning when Talia first yawned. Nolan was taking a nap in the locker room, and she had decided to clean up her desk. Boring nights were decidedly worse than busy nights, and she needed to find something to do as one of them needed to stay awake to hear the radios.

The station was eerily quiet, the sound of the wind outside keeping her company as she focused on sorting her pens by color. Just as she was finished with the green ones, she heard the front door opening and closing. Looking up, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Chen?”

A tired-looking Lucy Chen threw a small smile her way. “Hi.”

Talia frowned. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah.” Lucy sounded everything but convincing. She was clutching her purse and looked pale. “I mean, is…?”

Talia didn’t need her to finish her sentence. Smiling kindly, she motioned for the rookie to sit on the chair beside her. “I’ll give him a call.”

Lucy’s sigh of relief was audible, and she leant back into the chair, her eyes closed. Talia walked towards the window and called Tim.

“Bradford.”

“Hey. You almost finished?”

“Yeah. We’re coming in with a very intoxicated DUI.”

“Cool.” She paused. “Your rookie’s here.”

“Lucy? Why? What happened?”

“I don’t know. She looks tired, but as far as I can see she’s okay. I’ll keep an eye on her until you get here.”

No sound was heard on the other end of the line for a few seconds – other than Tim’s heavy breathing. “Okay. Thanks. I’ll wrap this up. Twenty minutes at most.”

After hanging up, Talia went to get a glass of water and handed it to Lucy, who accepted and drank it almost in one gulp.

“He’s coming.” Talia eyed her warily. “You look tired, Chen.”

“I feel tired.” Lucy confirmed, softly.

“Tim will be at least twenty minutes. Do you want to lie down while you wait?”

“No, thanks.” She sounded grateful, and yet there were still remnants of nervousness embedded in her tone. “I don’t really want to be alone right now, if that’s okay.” The young officer admitted quietly.

Talia tried not to let her surprise show. “Sure. I could use the help. Right before you came in I was sorting my pens by color. Maybe you could… see if all the sorted pens actually write?”

Lucy chuckled. “Sure. I’m on it.”

\--------------------------------------------

Tim was sure he broke at least three traffic-related laws trying to get to the station. While he managed to keep his composure in front of Briggs, for everyone’s benefit, inside he felt restless and agitated.

He honestly had no idea what had happened with Lucy, He’d texted her just after his shift started, near four p.m., and she seemed fine. She said she felt a little tired, but it was to be expected in the last month. He’d promised to bring her a cupcake for breakfast, she’d promised to have coffee ready for him when he came, and the rest of the afternoon and evening had gone by uneventful. He’d check his phone from time to time, as he normally did in case Lucy needed anything, but there had been nothing. Not even a text.

“We’re here. Book him, Briggs.”

His partner groaned. “I did the last one.”

“Don’t test me.” Tim snapped and closed the car’s door with a loud bang.

He found them by Talia’s desk, deeply engrossed in their task. Talia had probably fifty-something yellow markers in front of her, and Lucy was scribbling on an already scribbled piece of paper.

“Hi.”

Both women looked up, but he was focused solely on Lucy. “Tim. Hi.”

Talia cleared her throat and stood up. “I’m going to check on Nolan. Thanks for the help, Chen.”

Lucy smiled at the older woman. “My pleasure.”

As Talia walked past Tim, she whispered _take your time_ , to which he nodded gratefully. He went to sit down beside Lucy, who was suddenly fidgety.

“So…” He started, nonchalant. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“Nope.” She confirmed, without looking at him. “I actually… I’ve actually been at the hospital.”

Tim’s heart painfully skipped a beat. “The hospital? What happened? Is everything…?” He scanned her from top to bottom.

“Everything’s fine.” She was quick to assure him. “They were just Braxton-Hicks. Practice contractions.”

“Damn…” Tim ran a hand through his hair. “Damn, Luce, that must have been terrifying. You know, you could have called.” He nudged her shoulder softly.

“I wanted to.” Lucy smiled timidly, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

“Why didn’t you?”

“I don’t know.” She shrugged. “I don’t, really. I can’t explain it. I mean, calling you was the first thing I wanted to do. But I also know that…”

“Lucy.” Tim sighed. “We’ve been over this.” He pulled her chair to him. “When I said I’m in, I meant I’m _in_.”

“I know.” Her voice trembled. “I know. But…”

“What can I do to convince you of that?”

“Nothing, really, you’ve…” Lucy groaned as tears now ran freely down her cheeks. “Damn these hormones. Sorry. I feel all I do these days is cry.” Tim chuckled and she smiled sheepishly. “I’m sorry I didn’t call, and I’m even more sorry that I’m still a bit… insecure, I don’t know if it’s really the right word. But… I’m trying. I came here now because…” He eyed her expectantly. “I want you with me. I wanted you with me today because I was scared. I wanted you with me two days ago because every time I talked to you on the phone, this little one kicked and I wanted to share it with you. I want you with me now… well… because I do.” She lifted her face, trying to look confident, but laughed at his stunned face. “I know, I know…”

He chuckled when she gasped, surprised, as he kissed her. She retributed passionately, smiling into his lips.

“I’m staying over.” Tim announced, when they broke apart.

“What?”

“You heard me.” He patted her cheek playfully. “I’m staying over until you tell me not to. And even then, I must warn you my negotiating skills are top notch. Especially if I get to do this…” He pecked her on the lips.

“Well, in that case, I must warn you. It’s possible – and the most likely scenario – that I will never tell you to leave. You might have to stay, like, I don’t know… forever?” Lucy said, matter-of-factly. “Just so that you’re prepared.”

“I think I’ll live.” He kissed her forehead and groaned as a call came in through the radio. “Go sleep on the couch, and text me if you need anything. I mean it. I’ll come wake you when it’s time to go home.” He stroked her cheek and gently tapped her bump. “Let your mum sleep, kiddo. We’ll have time to talk later.”

The bump kicked back, and he ran towards the car grinning like a fool. And it was truly a wonderful feeling.


End file.
